unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Hell - Disclosure
__TOC__ Map description Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Monsters Walkthrough The level starts on top of the elevator. You are facing a door, so go ahead and try to go through. You will be greeted with messages: So it's time to turn around and use the convenient lift there. Before you go, though, you can practise your mantling skills and see if you can touch two yellow lights on top of the hatch above the elevator you're standing on. When you're ready, enter the lift, click any of the three buttons and exit it. You will hear a message: You will see doors very similar to those that you have just seen with blinking red lights. Try to go through, and you will be denied again: The other door here is also locked. There are two more ways in - through another lift or through a broken door. Use the lift, and once you reach the top, you will see that doors here are broken and won't budge. Aida reports: So go back down and crouch through the door. Once you're done, a cutscene will start. It's a flyby of the area there. A short dialogue will start: Now look around. This place is full of orange beams - and they're deadly (because they come from the Artifact - more about this later). The only way around them is to do some rubbish jumping. If you find something worth picking up - don't do it, you will have a better opportunity later. If you look closely, you will find that you can get to the control room by climbing on a white pillar that broke the glass there. Unfortunately, you can't mantle on it. Instead, walk near the closest orange beam, jump on a column that is near it, then mantle on a silver thing that touches the column you're standing on. From there, jump on a dark block in front of you. Then walk on a white tile with a hole in it and jump on a pile of tiles in front. From there, jump down to a place with less beams and a dead scientist. Then mantle on a dark mechanism that changes the beam's direction and jump on a nearby pile of tiles. Then jump down (alternatively, you could reach the same place by crouching and pressing space to prone, then prone below the beam to avoid it). Now mantle on a big white block, then another one and take a pack of frag grenades. Now jump down again, walk around the corner and dodge on the silver tile there. Make sure you don't fall into molten metal! Now is the tricky part. You can't jump on those poles in the metal normally. But you can mantle - so simply jump towards the first pole and hold jump, you will make an air mantle. Do the same with the next block and then another one. Now jump on another pile of tiles and jump jump down on the floor. Prone or crouch around a tile with a hole in it. Walk on a tile and jump over the beam on a silver tile. Next, you will have to jump on another pole just to the right from another mechanism which changes beam's direction. You will then see a few crossed beams. Jump down to the place where you can see half of a broken tile. Jump on it, then over two crossed beams and you're there! Mantle on the broken column base, then jump on the column and walk into the control room. Once you're there, you will get an "Objective complete" message. Press both buttons you see in the room. After pressing the beam control button, you will get another flyby sequence that shows you how the beam is disengaged. After pressing the second button, you will get an announcement: This means that all the doors are now open. Walk out of the control room via the same column and explore the room. Make sure not to fall into molten metal, it's still hot. So far I have found two shotgun shell packs, one CAR clip, two Energy pickups and three Health pickups. Once you're done, go out through the doors (which now glow in purple) and back into the lift. Go down and through the door which earlier were locked. Use your CAR on the small Araknids and your Flamethrower on the medium ones. Cross the corridor and go through the next doors. You will be in a perimeter of the central dome. Walk forward and you will be able to see the area below. The path to the left is blocked, so proceed to the right. Aida will say that she found out that Axon used the beam you see here on the Artifact to test its powers on different materials, atmospherics and animals. If you look closely, you will see that a green beam is running to the right of you, an orange one is in front of you and two others are disabled. You will also see a barricade with a CAR clip and shotgun shells. Go through the door here. You will find a few light Araknids and two Medium ones. Try to take them out with Shotgun alt fire. After clearing the area, use your Dispersion Pistol to blast off three Araknid pods here and, if you need, take the three Shotgun shell packs here. Then go through the door and use your Shotgun to kill two light Araknids and one medium Araknid. You will see an Araknid pod on the wall in front of you - don't shoot it. Instead, use Dispersion Pistol's alt fire to destroy a barrel under the pod. It will explode with bio goo, killing the pod in process. Make sure you get rid of other bio barrels here. Then proceed through the door into another lift. Use it to go up, and an announcer will say: Doors here are locked just as in the last laboratory. Take a 8 more Shotgun shells if you need them and use another lift to get to the control room. Look through the windows. The left room has three medium Araknids in it. The middle room has plasma in it. The right room has nothing. So use all the pressure controls beginning from the left. The Araknids in the leftmost room will try to break into your room, but unsuccessfully, and will be gibbed shortly. The middle room will have plasma sucked out of the room. The right room will do nothing. Now turn off the beam and a dialogue will start: Deactivate the lockdown again: Now go down the lift and enter the left room. Collect the free Shotgun, CAR clip, pack of Frag grenades, napalm canister, Health pickup and Energy pickup there. Go back and into the middle room, then jump into the beam tube. Take out your Dispersion Pistol and calmly fire forward as you proceed. Many light Araknids will die there. Once you're done, you will reach two hatches. Use the left hatch controls, and they will get a short circuit. Use the right controls, and they open. Go through, prepare your Flamethrower and jump down. Take out two medium and two light Araknids. Go past the door here and take a Shotgun and a CAR clip from a dead scientist. Go into the corridor, then kill all the Araknids here with your Shotgun alt fire and take 8 more shotgun shells. Go through another door, kill a Medium and light Araknid there. Use the lift and you will get into: As usual, go to the control room. The left room has some cages. The middle room has the orange beam and you can see light Araknids being converted into medium Araknids there. A dialogue will start: Now release all cages and hopefully mutated Muckhog, Snipe or Rammer will be able to stop those Araknids from generating, making progress easier. Override the locks and go down through the left door. Go down the crack there, kill any Araknids you see, take the CAR, CAR clips, Health Pickup, Energy Pickup, Shotgun shells and run as far forward as you can get, killing any pods and Araknids you see. They generate new ones over and over again, so be very quick! Take Toxic Grenades, 3x8 shotgun shells, Health and Energy pickups on the way. When you reach the end, you will get Aida's message: Jump down now. The level boss will do the same. It's a Heavy Araknid. This monster can shoot spider pods, and small Araknids will walk towards the beam to get upgraded to medium Araknids! Use your whole arsenal to kill your opponents, and make sure none of the small Araknids reach the Artifact! Best weapons against the Heavy Araknid are Toxic Grenades and your Flamethrower. Once it's done, the heavy Araknid will scream and explode, making the protective glass on the beam controls to shatter. You can recharge your health and shields here, but you won't need that any longer so you might as well just press the controls. Then take the Weapon Damage Artifact and the level ends. Epilogue In this cutscene you see PeaceKeeper flying from Hell back to TCA Atlantis. Once it lands in it, Atlantis turns away from Gaigan and flies away, possibly to the nearest Jump Gate. The scene is pretty generic, and you will see many more similar ones later, although Gaigan does look pretty. Quick Level Completion Difficulty Differences Tips and tricks Trivia Gallery (8) Elysium Disclosure - Unreal II (9) Elysium end & Atlantis - Unreal II !U2-Hell-1.jpg !U2-Hell-2.jpg External links and references See also